Ardolis
Ardolis is a huge city created by MysteryJones divided into 7 districts and a hidden district, some connected by bridges. The first 55 cases of the game are located in this city. History: Ardolis was founded by ''James Ardolis ''in 1823. It is known that James, at some point in his life, settled in the Dog Ville district of the city along with his pet cat, William.It is a glorious place with mountains, modern cities and a university. Districts: The city of Ardolis features seven different districts and a hidden district. Dog Ville Dog Ville 'is the first district of '''Ardolis '.It is a district where everyone loves animais. It has a lake and a dark forest at the west end of the district. There is a gang, the Doggers that control the north of the district. Cases #1-#7 are situated in this district. * Case # 1 - Taste of Death * Case # 2 - Shots to the Heart * Case # 3 - The Dog Lover * Case # 4 - The Home of Doggers * Case # 5 - Entering the Darkness * Case # 6 - Leaving Lake * Case # 7 - Dog Attack! '''Riverdale Riverdale 'is the second district of '''Ardolis.'It is a dangerous city with drugs and violence around every corner. Have a city and the biggest cake shop of '''Ardolis. Cases #8-#14 are situaded in this district. * Case # 8 - Heating the Heart * Case # 9 - Feast for Death * Case # 10 - The Killer of Ardolis (Part 1/6) * Case # 11 - The King of All Evil * Case # 12 - The Cake Without End * Case # 13 - Murder In Riverdale * Case # 14 - Warming Up Drugs Arviwood City Arviwood City '''is the third district of '''Ardolis.It is a peaceful and advanced city, where the most important is technology. Have research centers. In this district there is also a gang, the IKiller. They have tried to conquer the Research Centre of Arviwood City. Cases #15-#21 are situaded in this district * Case # 15 - New Technologies * Case # 16 - A Concert for Crush * Case # 17 - Dancing with Death * Case # 18 - The Killer of Ardolis (Part 2/6) * Case # 19 - Life Without Eyes * Case # 20 - Travel to Death * Case # 21 - iDead Crystal Woods Crystal Woods '''is the forth district of '''Ardolis. '''It is the most antique district of Ardolis.In this district exist an Amish Farm and a crystal mine in the north of the district. Cases #22-#28 are situaded in this district * Case # 22- A Bloody Crystal * Case # 23- The Killer of Ardolis (Part 3/6) * Case # 24- The Real Identity * Case # 25- Amish to Death * Case # 26- Revenge * Case # 27- The Truth Hurts * Case # 28- Final Countdown '''Icy Mountains Icy Mountains '''is the fifth district of Ardolis. It is a colorful and peaceful place with some criminal activity. Recently there have been wars between the North Mountain ruled the Ukrainian people and the South Mountain ruled by the Russian people. Cases #29-#35 are situaded in this district * Case # 29 - Be Russian * Case # 30 - The Killer of Ardolis (Part 4/6) * Case # 31 - Headless * Case # 32 - Revenge of the Ukrainian * Case # 33 - Cold Blood * Case # 34 - The Winter Games of Death * Case # 35 - For All Battles. '''Ardolis University Ardolis University '''is the sixth district of Ardolis.It is a busy and festive place. That's where Music Festival occurs and there is also several fraternities as Beta Gamma Sigma and Alpha Psi Delta. Graduation Prom is also a spotlight at the University and don´t forget about Ardolis Football Cup. Cases #36-#42 are situaded in this district. * Case # 36 - The First Steps * Case # 37 - Dressed to Kill * Case # 38 - Fire at the University * Case # 39 - Learn to Kill * Case # 40 - A Goal for Death * Case # 41 - Director Without Brain * Case # 42 - Blood in Graduation Party '''Ardolis City Ardolis City '''is the seventh district of Ardolis.It is a mysterious and modern place where are the main monuments of the city. The City Hall is also in this district.There is also the Opera House in this district. Cases #43-#50 are situaded in this district. * Case # 43 - Meet Death * Case # 44 - Life in the Hands * Case # 45 - A Grand Opera * Case # 46 - Between Swords * Case # 47 - Kill the King * Case # 48 - Eyeless * Case # 49 - Secret of Death * Case # 50 - The Killer of Ardolis (Part 5/6) '''Airport Airport 'is the hidden district and the last one of '''Ardolis.'It is a mysterious place where they keep the dark secrets of the city. Is also where you will discover the identity of the Killer of Ardolis. Cases #50-#55 are situaded in this district. * Case # 51 - The Lost World * Case # 52 - Journey to Death * Case # 53 - Stories of the Past * Case # 54 - The Ruins of Liberty * Case # 55 - The Identity of Killer (Part 6/6) Next Case Info: '''Dog Ville * Case #1 - Woman found poisoned in the dog park. Find out who gave him the Taste of Death? * Case #2 - Woman found with the Shoots in the Heart. Find out who killed it with Love? * Case #3 - Man and Dog found decapitated in Canine Center. Investigates and discovers who the Killer of Dogs? * Case #4 - Member of Doggers falls lifeless in interrogation. Find out who gave him the injection of Death? * Case #5 - Woman found buried alive. Who entered the Darkness of Death? * Case #6 - Man found drowned in the lake of Ardolis. Swim to the bottom of the sea and find out who is this underwater killer. * Case #7 - Mayor of Dog Ville found with bites all over his body. Find out who had the courage to kill the mayor. Riverdale * Case #8 - Local priest found burned in the church. Investigates God's secrets and discover who killed his disciple. * Case #9 - Girl found dead in his birthday party. Who was at the party and left him a great gift? * Case #10 - Men murdered by the largest group of killers of USA. Find out who is the first member of the Reapers? * Case #11 - King of France visit Ardolis ,but the journey ends in plane crash. Find out who wants France king deceased? * Case #12 - Young Boy found dead at the Ardolis Cake Shop. Who cut the biggest slice of the pie? * Case #13 - Local woman found with no hands at the amusement park. Find out who wants to ride the roller coaster of Death? * Case #14 - Mobster found dead with 'Warming Up Drugs' written on his chest. Who wanted to kill the King of Riverdale? Arviwood City * Case # 15 - Creator of Arvinet found dead in his office. Who wants to know the secret of the New Technologies? * Case # 16 - Lead singer of a band found with the guitar stuck in his chest. Does Music came into his heart? * Case # 17 - Contestant for a dance contest found dead in his dressing room. Does the competition went to her head? * Case # 18 - Serial killer returns to kill in Arviwood City. Arviwood City is afraid to know who is the second member of the Reapers. * Case # 19 - Men Without Eyes found at the Research Center of Arviwood. Who wants to see the eyes of the Killer? * Case # 20 - Train trip ends in accident and there was only one person on the train. Who took them to the wheels? * Case # 21 - The Police just received a head! Who will be the victim of this case without a head? Crystal Woods * Case # 22 - Miner found dead by a crystal in your own mine. Who gave you the last reward of life? * Case # 23 - Serial killer kill again and this time no suspects or clues! Will the third member of the Reapers wiped everything I could? * Case # 24 - Hacker is debunked to death. Was it for revenge? Or was it for fun? * Case # 25 - Amish Farmer found dead in the city! Will the Devils of the City gave him a punishment? * Case # 26 - Amish riot in the city center! Amish returned for revenge! Already have a victim of this revolution! * Case # 27 - Mysteries writer found dead at the home of his rival! Investigates and discovers the source of the rivalry between the two of them! * Case # 28 - Amish have become victims of a bomb attack but only one died because he was in the center of the pump! Who planted the bomb of Death? Icy Mountains * Case # 29 - Russian woman found dead at the Ski Shop. Help the Russians to find out who is the killer. * Case # 30 - Icy Mountains are panicking, the serial killer strikes again. Dig deeper to find out who is the fourth member of the Reapers. * Case # 31 - Russian man found headless in his room. Who decapitated this Russian? Russians are in full revolution. * Case # 32 - Ukrainian man found dead on the border of Ardolis. Who would not want him in Ardolis? * Case # 33 - Russian woman found frozen to death in the forest. You gonna do ice skating to find this killer. * Case # 34 - President of the Olympic Winter Games found dead in Olympic flame. Find out who wanted his place. * Case # 35 - Ukrainian president found dead in the Russian Land. Did the Russians and Ukrainians will understand it? Ardolis University * Case # 36 - Freshman found without fingers and teeth. Investigates and finds out who gave the First Steps of a Killer. * Case # 37 - Former Prom Queen found dead in the Clothing Store. Who wanted to take the crown from her? * Case # 38 - Fire takes life a student of Electronics. Find out who put the flames at the University. * Case # 39 - Student learns to kill, and has already made a victim. University is closed until you solve this case? * Case # 40 - Football Cup Final ends in murder. Who scored the Goal of Death? * Case # 41 - Director of University found dead with no brain. Someone was smart to kill the director days before graduation. * Case # 42 - Schoolgirl dies crushed before receiving a diploma. Graduation ends in blood. Ardolis City * Case # 43 - Museum owner found dead in the T-Rex Skeleton. Investigate the Story of the Past to arrest this killer. * Case # 44 - Woman found dead at the statue of the president. Who wanted to kill this woman? * Case # 45 - Opera singer found dead without vocal cords. Who took the voice of the dead? * Case # 46 - Staging of World War II ends in tragedy. Knight was among Swords. * Case # 47 - The Police Department of Ardolis visites the Royal Palace and discovers a dead King. Investigates the King´s Past to discover the future of the Assassin. * Case # 48 - Model found dead in her photo shoot. Investigates the secret to find out who is the killer. * Case # 49 - Men found dead in City Hall. Someone wants the President dead! * Case # 50 - Ardolis City is quarantined, serial killer strikes again. Who will be Mr. Reaper's Helper? Airport * Case # 51 - Poison attack at the Laboratory of Natural History. Discover the secret of History and sends this psychopath to jail. * Case # 52 - Time Traveler found dead in the Middle Ages. Investigates the Past, the Present and the Future to solve this murder. * Case # 53 - Former Policeman found dead in the Police Station. Investigates cases of the Past to solve this Future murder. * Case # 54 - Queen of the Masquerade Ball found dead in the ruins of House of Liberty . Returns the Freedom to Ardolis and solve this murder. * Case # 55 (Final Case) - Serial Killer kills him with his own hands. Discover the Identity of Mr. Reaper. 'Rilgar City '